


Would You Let Me Take Control?

by InkSplodge



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Abe makes a short appearance at the end to laugh at Henry, Bondage, Cold Weather, Daggers, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Strolls, M/M, Manhandling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Hand Jobs, Scarf Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Threats of Violence, Wall Sex, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: Winter time is always a great chance for a nightly strolls, and New York is no exception. Henry takes his usual path in the park, to watch the lights and breath in the air. But upon taking shelter, someone turns up unexpectedly.





	

A wide smile spread across Henry’s face.

Winter time was always a great chance for a nightly strolls, and New York was no exception. Wrapped up to bat away the cold, in order to see the illuminated buildings and be surrounded by crisp air.

It seemed no one was in the park; the odd jogger running past who he nodded to, and late dog walkers who gave short hellos.

Wiggling his nose, Henry reluctantly brought his gloved hands out of his pockets.

Jogging over to the shade of the marque, settled in the far reaches of the park, Henry gave a smile to the shelter that was provided against the cold winds.

Adjusting his hat and scarf, he brought his hands up to his face, blowing hot air to circulate around his nose.

He hummed for a moment, feeling already contented and warmer. Looking up to the sky, it did dawn on Henry that he missed the stars when in the busy city life.

Taking a step forward, fear jolted his heart as two hands were on his shoulders. In the confusion, Henry stumbled backwards, not managing to get the upper hand on his attacker as he tried to turn. Instead, he only helped the shadow catch his momentum, and in a moment he was slammed against the brick wall, reminisces of leaves and mud covering the front of his torso.

Pushing himself backwards, using the wall as a push-off base, Henry tried to make a break for freedom. However, a hand grabbed his wrist, twisting it around his back as he was forcefully pushed up the wall again. Henry could only turn his head, and when doing so, was met with a reflection of light. Overhanging trees completely shadowed the area, but the slim strip of moonlight that escaped through reflected off the dagger’s surface.

Immediately Henry stopped fidgeting, eyes on the dagger as it moved closer to his face, obstructing his vision, a warning to stay still.

A moment passed as Henry could only hear the blood in his ears, and the breathing of himself and the other who stood behind him.

His hand was moved slightly, making him wince at the hold, before the dagger disappeared. However, Henry sensed it was still pointed at him.

“Hello, Henry.”

Suddenly, Henry’s tongue felt too heavy to talk. He knew the voice anywhere.

But why wasn’t Adam killing him?

“Poor Henry; defenceless again.”

Henry thickly swallowed, unsure on what to say or do. He tried to turn, to look at Adam, but could not from his position. His peripheral vision just showed darkness. In the predicament he found himself in, he could risk Adam killing him. However, on a freezing night like this, Henry decided he would rather avoid a situation such as that.

A few moments passed as Henry tried to move his arms, to find a more comfortable position. The arm twisted behind his back had begun hurting, and his other was trapped between himself and the wall, cutting off the circulation.

Henry’s mind whizzed with ways to escape, and ways to see who Adam was. But as he flexed his fingers, to try and bring the blood back to them, he made a huff.

“If you’re going to kill me, do it quick.” Henry rushed out. “I have somewhere to be.”

To that Adam chuckled. “You are getting more sarcastic, Henry.”

His arm was pulled, forcing it further up his back as Henry grunted.

“You know you don’t intimidate the one with a weapon.” Henry attempted to struggle, but as soon as he moved, the knife reappeared in his vision. “It could get your hurt, Henry.”

Letting out a breath of frustration, he watched the white cloud hit the knife, steaming up the surface.

A few moments passed.

“I only brought the knife along for my protection-”

“Your protection?” Henry inquired, trying to turn his head with no luck.

A small laugh came from Adam. “I don’t intend to use it, unless you force my hand.”

Henry shook his head slightly, in disbelief, but he stopped when the dagger came to rest on his cheek for a moment.  

“Don’t test me, Henry.”

Closing his eyes, Henry waited until the knife was withdrawn from his face. A second later, he heard rustling of clothing.

Although Henry guessed the knife was tucked away, he could still feel Adam’s eyes over him.

“I do intend to use this scarf, though.”

The scarf began untwisting from Henry’s neck, the fabric catching around his throat. It pulled, bring unwanted memories of strangulation, until it broke free from under his coat. Giving a breath, Henry waited until his arm was pushed down from the hold. Uncomfortable sensations ran through his arm at the sudden change - but before he could feel it, to use it fight, his other arm was being shoved. Henry fell heavily against the wall in an awkward position, shoulder colliding with the wall as both arms numbed. In a moment, Adam captured both his wrists and began wrapping them with the scarf. An expert knot later, and Henry’s wrists were bonded behind his back.

Henry widen his stance, trying to push back against Adam to run - but as though Adam knew, he pushed Henry back against the wall, using his body weight to keep Henry in place.

Adam leaned in, mouth to ear, a single chuckle escaping.

“That’s better.”

Henry shivered, Adam breath a warm contrast against the bitter air circling past them.

“Henry, how you managed to look good as a damsel in distress, is beyond me.”

Swallowing, Henry forced his voice to not waver. “Adam-”

“I waited for this.”

“Listen-”

“For so long.” Adam’s hand came around to place an open palm low on Henry’s stomach, an inch from his crotch, making Henry shudder and stutter.

Henry tried to reason with himself; that it was just because it had been so long; that he would react the same if it was anyone else.

But it wasn’t true.

“Would you let me have this, Henry?”

Adam’s nose nudged the nape of his neck, breath warm against him, as Henry trembled. A warm kissed was then placed at the bottom of his curls, Henry giving an audible gasp.

“Would you let me take you, Henry?”

The hand moved, sliding down to squeeze high up his thighs; Henry forcing himself not to groan as his bit his lip.

“Would you, Henry?”

His hand only moved an inch, settling on his crotch, and gave an experimental rub.

Henry gave in; forehead falling against the wall and jaw becoming slack at the contact. He was sure his legs would have him collapsing from his position, feeling simultaneously weightless but too heavy to keep standing.

A kneading motion had Henry panting; unable to remember how long it had been. But it didn’t matter. Not now.

Fingers made quick work of the trousers button and zip, before Adam’s hand moved under his underwear waistband, bringing skin to skin contact.

A full body shiver overtook Henry as his breath became laboured.

The wait was unimaginable, although momentary, as Adam wrapped his hand around Henry. Warm and comforting, Henry trying to arch into the touch, not caring about his dignity.

Adam gave a strangled laugh, open mouth against Henry’s naked neck as he moved his hand.

Sounds stuck in the back of Henry’s throat, the aches in his arms momentarily forgotten.

Adam’s hand stroked up and down, Henry only being able to give short puffs of breath as reactions overtook his body. Back arching, body relying on the wall in order to stand, heat rising through his body as it reacted with the cold air around them.

Adam kept his hand steady, a firm touch of reality, moving Henry through the sensations as his own breath became just as exerted.

It was far too short, but it had been too long. Henry silently reached his peak, body tensing at the sensations whilst Adam helped him through.

As the wave settled, Henry giving large inhalations to steady his breath, he managed to groan as Adam’s hand was removed.

A moment passed, as Adam kept pressed against Henry, and a kiss was planted at the nape of his neck.

Adam took a step back, as Henry near fell, but kept leant against the wall. No strength to even face the other.

“Until we meet again, Henry.” And with that, Adam was gone.

*******

Upon climbing the stairs into the apartment, Henry managed to catch Abe’s changing expression. The first was to scold him for being later, as it transformed into disbelief laughter.

Henry took one look down at the leaves and dried mud that stuck to him before charging towards his bedroom.

“Don’t ask.”


End file.
